Naruto-kun Sakit?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Saat Uzumaki Naruto terserang demam mendadak, /"Gomenne Naruto-kun sudah pernah merawatku saat sakit, jadi sekarang giliranku"/'Ga..gawat, Naruto-kun tidak boleh melihatku'/"Aduh, kenapa tubuhku panas seperti ini! Hah, demam memang menyebalkan, lebih baik kubuka saja seluruh bajuku biar dingin."/"Kyaa! Jangan buka bajumu di sini, Naruto-kun!"/ For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5#/ RnR?


**Naruto-kun Sakit?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff #maybe#**

**Pair : NaruHina :D **

**Warning : Typo, super OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**For NHFD #5#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat tidak melihat kedatangan kekasihmu di kelas ? Bahkan saat bel berbunyi pun ia tak kunjung datang, tidak ada kabar ataupun pesan.

"..."

Tentu saja khawatir kan?

**oOoOoOoOooOOOoOo**

Hyuga Hinata, manik Lavendernya memandang pintu kelas terus menerus, terlihat raut cemas di wajahnya. Sesekali bahkan kau bisa mendengar gumaman kecil dari bibirnya. Menggumamkan nama yang menjadi titik pikirannya hari ini.

Alisnya yang terus berkerut tanpa menyadari kalau bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan teman-temannya mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka,

"Ugh, Naruto-kun kemana?" gumam Hinata kembali. Jemari lentiknya asyik memainkan novel yang entah kenapa tak lagi ia hiraukan sejak tadi.

**Krek,** pintu kelas yang tadi tertutup perlahan terbuka, sontak saja Hinata berharap kalau orang yang datang adalah kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Ohayou_, _Minna_~" seorang laki-laki berambut perak datang dengan santainya. Ternyata dugaan Hinata salah.

"Ah," desahan kecewa pun terdengar. Kemana perginya Naruto, kenapa pemuda pirang itu tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai berkecambuk dalam otaknya. Hinata jadi tidak tenang, salahkan sifatnya yang terlalu mudah khawatir.

'Naruto-kun,'

Laki-laki berambut perak _aka_ Kakashi Hatake, sekilas melirik gerak-gerik murid inidgonya di belakang sana. Terlihat panik dan berkeringat, Ia tahu apa dipikirkan gadis itu~

Dengan sekali berdeham, "Ehem, karena ada yang khawatir dengan kemana perginya pembuat ribut di kelas kita sekarang ini, lebih baik _Sensei _beritahu secepatnya~" ujar Kakashi seraya menyeringai kecil.

"..." Hinata yang mendengar suara _Sensei-nya_, tak ayal langsung memerah. Pasti yang di maksud itu dia!

Sukses gadis itu menunduk malu.

'Ugh! Ke..kenapa Kakashi_-sensei_ tahu?!' batinnya panik.

"Oke, tadi pagi ada yang mengirim surat ke meja _Sensei_, dari Uzumaki Naruto dan ternyata ketua biang ribut kalian hari ini tidak bisa masuk gara-gara terserang demam dan mungkin akan libur satu atau dua hari. Jadi tidak usah khawatir dan panik sendiri, oke anak-anak~"

Hinata makin malu, pandangan teman-teman kini tertuju semua padanya, Ugh! Ingin sekali ia menggampar _Senseinya_ yang tidak tahu situasi itu!

'Ta..tapi syukurlah, kukira terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto-kun,' batinnya lega. Mengusap-usap dadanya yang sejak tadi tidak mau berdetak tenang.

Lucu juga, membayangkan kekasih pirangnya itu yang selalu bersemangat dan sehat sekarang tiba-tiba saja sakit, 'A..aku harus menjenguknya,'

"Nah, Hinata, sudah bisa konsentrasi belajar sekarang?"

**Deg,** suara Kakashi_-sensei_ entah kenapa terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuat Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya dan..

**Jiii~**

Pandangan jahil dan menahan tawa terlihat dari semua teman-temannya, termasuk dari _Sensei _di sampingnya.

Tunggu, Di sampingnya?

"..."

"E..eh! _Se..sensei_?! Ke..kenapa-" belum selesai ia berbicara.

"Ahaha, _Sensei _senang sekali melihat wajah kikukmu Hinata, benarkan kan anak-anak~" laki-laki perak itu menepuk sekilas puncak kepalanya dan melenggang kembali ke depan, diikuti anggukan kepala semua teman-teman. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan semburat merah menahan malu di pipinya.

Tidak _Senseinya_, tidak temannya, semuanya suka sekali menjahilinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu Hinata akhirnya datang juga, setelah melewati beberapa kelas dengan perasaan khawatir dan di lirik jahil oleh teman-temannya. Dia bisa bebas juga, gadis indigo itu berusaha secepat mungkin membenahi seluruh buku-buku di mejanya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya pun sudah ada yang pulang dan beberapa ada yang masih diam di sekolah. Entah melakukan apa, Hinata tidak memikirkan hal itu dulu, sekarang yang terpenting~

"Menjenguk Naruto-kun," gumamnya kecil, Ia memang tidak ada mengirim pesan pada Naruto kalau hari ini akan menjenguk pemuda pirang itu. Takut, takut tidak diijinkan karena bisa saja ia tertular flunya. Disaat-saat seperti ini Hinata memang sedikit keras kepala,

"Hinata, _gomenne _hari ini kami tidak bisa ikut, besok kami pasti ikut kok!" seruan Sakura dari luar terdengar jelas, gadis merah muda itu sedikit memperlihatkan wajahnya di balik pintu bersamaan dengan Ino di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali kalau mereka sedang buru-buru.

"A..ah, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, _Minna_!" seru Hinata paham,

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya!"

"I..iya!"

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh menjadi pertanda kalau teman-temannya itu sudah pergi. Ya, dia juga harus segera pergi.

"Um, lebih baik aku membeli buah-buahan dulu," ujar Hinata sekali lagi, merasa tidak enak kalau menjenguk tapi tidak membawa apa-apa.

**OoOoOoooOoOoOoOoO**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit, Hinata kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Naruto. Dengan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar yang sempat ia beli. Hinata berharap kalau dia diijinkan menjenguk pemuda pirang itu hari ini.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka gerbang di depannya, dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah, tepat saat berdiri di depan pintu coklat, gadis indigo itu menghela napasnya perlahan. Lalu,

**Ting tong~** tangannya menekan bel di samping pintu,

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" suara wanita yang sangat ia kenal menambah rasa gugup di dirinya. Jemarinya pun tak henti-hentinya bergerak.

Tak sampai lama, suara pintu terbuka membuat gadis indigo yang tadinya menunduk kini mengadahkan wajah pelan. Maniknya menangkap seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang ia ketahui sebagai _Kaasan_ Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri dengan senyuman blink-blink di wajahnya.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Kau kemari?!" Kushina Uzumaki langsung saja memeluk tubuh Hinata senang, berteriak girang melihat sang calon menantu datang. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"I..iya, _Basan_, Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang Naruto-kun sakit jadi tidak apa-apa kan aku datang menjenguk?" tanya Hinata cepat,

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasih putranya itu, Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggeleng sekilas, tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali, "Tidak apa-apa, _Basan_ malah senang kau datang. Yah, biarpun Naruto sebenarnya tidak mengijinkanmu menjenguknya, karena takut kau tertular demam~" jelas Kushina kembali.

'Tuh kan benar,' batin Hinata.

"_Go..gomenne_, Naruto-kun sudah pernah merawatku saat sakit, jadi sekarang giliranku~" ujar Hinata, mengingat kembali saat dirinya terserang flu, dan Naruto lah yang bersikeras menjaganya sampai tidak pulang sama sekali. Hah~

Sekarang giliran dia yang keras kepala,

"Ahaha, anak itu dan ayahnya memang sifatnya sama. Nah, kalau begitu ayo masuk, kebetulan Naruto baru saja tidur." Kushina mempersilahkan Hinata masuk, tapi tepat saat gadis indigo itu hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah,

**Tuuing~**

Maniknya tak sengaja melihat rambut berwarna kecoklatan menyembul dari pintu gerbang, dan tak lama sepasang manik bundar melihat takut-takut ke arahnya. Ah, ternyata ada pemuda kecil di sana, Ia jadi ingin tahu.

"Ah, _Basan_ duluan saja, aku mau mengambil sesuatu di luar." Ujar Hinata cepat, dijawab anggukan kepala Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti kau masuk saja ke kamar Naruto~" ucapnya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

'Nah, sekarang ayo kita lihat pemuda kecil itu~' batin Hinata seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gerbang.

Dengan hati-hati ia berusaha agar tidak membuat pemuda kecil di sana berlari ketakutan,

"_Ano_, adik kecil sedang apa di sini? Tanyanya lembut, menghampiri seorang anak kecil berambut coklat tengah memeluk bola miliknya.

"Ah!" seperti yang ia duga, anak kecil itu kaget dan nyaris saja terjatuh. "_Go..Gomenasai_!" serunya cepat.

Hinata jadi merasa bersalah, dengan pelan ia berusaha mensejajarkan pandangannya tepat di depan anak kecil tadi. "Tidak usah takut, _Neesan_ tidak akan memarahimu. Hanya sekedar bertanya, kenapa bisa berdiri di depan gerbang?" ujar gadis itu, menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Sukses membuat pemuda kecil yang ketakutan perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"I..itu, aku hanya mau berterima kasih pada kakak di rumah ini," ucap sang anak kecil tiba-tiba, tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah rumah Naruto.

"Oh, memangnya ada apa?"

Anak kecil berambut coklat di depannya sedikit menunduk mulai menjelaskan, "U..uhm, kemarin sore bola milikku ini tidak sengaja jatuh ke danau, dan _Niisan_ yang kebetulan lewat di dekatku tiba-tiba bilang akan mengambilkannya terus menceburkan diri ke dalam danau, ja..jadi aku ke sini untuk memberikan ini-" jelasnya seraya memperlihatkan sebungkus permen.

Ah, Hinata jadi paham sekarang, kenapa kekasih pirangnya itu bisa terkena demam dadakan. Jatuh ke dalam danau gara-gara mengambilkan bola yang terjatuh, lalu pulang dengan baju basah di tambah angin sore yang menerpa badan. Siapa yang tidak demam coba?

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Kalau begitu kebetulan _Neesan_ ingin berkunjung ke sini, kau bisa menitipkan hadiahnya pada _Neesan_." ujar Hinata, menatap sebuah bungkus permen di tangan adik kecil di depannya.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, seketika senyuman anak kecil itu langsung terlihat, "Benarkah _Neesan_?!" serunya tanpa sadar.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Um, tenang saja akan _Neesan_ sampaikan salammu pada _Niisan _nanti~"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi tangan kecil itu mengulurkan sebungkus permen miliknya, "Ini, bilangin terima kasih ya _Neesan_!"

"_Ha'i~_"

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu. _Arigatou Neesan_!" pemuda kecil itu tiba-tiba saja mendekat dan mencium pipi Hinata singkat, membuat si empunya terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul, melihat kepergian anak kecil itu.

"_Jaa Nee_!"

"..."

Ah, dia bahkan lupa menanyakan namanya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, setelah pertemuan singkat dengan anak kecil itu. Hinata segera saja berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, karena dianya sudah khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Saat pintu ia buka, karena berusaha untuk tidak menganggu tidur Naruto. Pelan-pelan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar. Aroma khas kekasihnya langsung menguar, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Warna kamar Naruto yang tergolong cerah pun menghilangkan rasa gugupnya perlahan-lahan.

Dan begitu ia menjelajahi ruangan itu, pandangan Lavendernya segera tertuju pada tempat tidur.

"Ah, itu dia~" gumamnya pelan. Melihat seorang pemuda pirang kini tengah tertidur pulas di sana. Dengan selimut yang sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Pelan-pelan Hinata menaruh buah-buahan di tangannya tepat di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Mengamati Naruto, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Um, apa panas badannya masih tinggi?" gumam Hinata kembali, tangannya perlahan bergerak menuju kening Naruto, mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya lembut. Dan..

**Peshhh~**

'Panas!' ternyata kekasihnya itu benar-benar demam.

'I..ini harus segera di kompres lagi!' batinnya mulai sedikit khawatir, maniknya mencari-cari handuk basah untuk mengkompres dan akhirnya ketemu, tak berlama-lama, Ia mengambil handuk di dalam baskom itu dan memerasnya.

**Pluk,** menaruh lembut di kening Naruto. Berharap panasnya bisa sedikit turun. "Setelah itu," keringat di wajah Naruto yang terus menetes, membuat Hinata mengambil satu handuk yang masih tersisa di dekatnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia menyeka keringat Naruto, di pipi, leher dan di sekitar dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. "Um, pasti Naruto-kun kepanasan sekali," bisiknya pelan.

Tak di sangka-sangka, saat ia menyeka keringat Naruto.

"Ungh~" erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir pemuda pirang itu, sepertinya dia terganggu.

'Ga..gawat, Naruto-kun tidak boleh melihatku!' pekiknya, segera menjauhkan tangannya. Saat melihat gerakan Naruto semakin menandai kalau pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Reflek,

**Bruk,** Hinata menundukan dirinya di bawah tempat tidur, berharap kalau Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya di sana.

"Hoahm~" Oke, sang Uzumaki akhirnya benar-benar bangun, pemuda pirang itu memijat kepalanya yang masih sakit, dan berusaha bangun. Merasakan sebuah handuk jatuh dari keningnya, membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya. Di tambah,

"Um, siapa yang mengelap keringatku?" Ia bertanya-tanya, setahunya tadi tubuhnya penuh keringat dan panas. Tapi sekarang?

"Masa _Kaasan_?" pemuda pirang itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana.

"..."

"Mungkin memang _Kaasan_,"

Tepat saat, Ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

'Tunggu dulu.' Maniknya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu berwarna indigo di dekat tempat tidurnya.

'Sejak kapan aku punya boneka berambut indigo di kamarku?' batinnya tak sadar. Sampai Saphirenya kembali melihat sesuatu yang familiar di dalam kamarnya,

Sebuah tas, bertuliskan _'Hinata Hyuga' _

"..."

"..."

Haa~ sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang tengah bersembunyi di bawah sana~

Biarpun kepalanya masih sakit, Ia tahu benar kalau Hinata ada di dekatnya. Perlahan seringai rubah andalannya terlihat, Uzumaki Naruto memang suka menjahili Hinata walaupun dirinya sedang sakit. Dasar~

"Hoahm~ yah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini~" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

**[...]**

**Sedangkan Hinata~**

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Syukurlah kekasihnya itu tidak melihatnya~

'Fiuh~'

"..."

Benarkah?

"Aduh, kenapa tubuhku panas seperti ini! Hah, demam memang menyebalkan, lebih baik kubuka saja seluruh bajuku biar dingin~"

"..."

'Eh! Tu..tunggu dulu, ta..tadi Naruto-kun bilang apa?! Di..dia ingin buka baju! Di sini?!' dan detik berikutnya juga, dengan detak jantung tak beraturan, dan wajah memerah. Hinata langsung-

"Kyaa! Jangan buka bajumu di sini, Naruto-kun!" berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. Keluar dari persembunyian kecilnya.

"..."

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, Hinata~"

Hinata sontak menganga kaget, saat melihat. Kekasihnya _aka _Naruto, tengah terbaring menyamping dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya, dan menatapnya penuh seringai.

"..."

Sial, dia dijahili!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau tahu aku demam dari mana?" satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Naruto, pemuda pirang itu berusaha duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu, dan duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Um, da..dari Kakashi_-sensei_,"

Merutuki _Sensei_ tukang telatnya itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, "Kenapa tidak mengirimku pesan kalau ingin menjenguk, Hinata?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini, dengan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya sekilas. Manik Lavender Hinata menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, "Huh, kalau aku bilang ingin menjengukmu pasti tidak diijinkan,"

"Tentu saja, kau memangnya mau tertular demamku besok?" sahut pemuda pirang itu, seraya berusaha keras untuk tidak menerkam mangsa manis di sampingnya saat ini.

"Biar saja, toh, Naruto-kun juga pernah menjagaku saat demam dulu, jadi sekarang giliranku."

"..."

Sejak kapan kekasih malu-malunya bisa keras kepala seperti ini?

Yah, berdebat dengan Hinata tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Meski Naruto akui ia senang luar biasa saat melihat Hinata menjenguknya,

"Hah, baik, baik, _gomen_ aku tidak memberitahu mu~" desah sang Uzumaki. Membuat senyuman Hinata kembali mengembang.

"Ehehe, nah karena sekarang aku sudah di sini. Naruto-kun sudah makan siang belum?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak selera makan, mual terus,"

"Naruto-kun harus makan, sedikit saja ya?" melihat pandangan blink-blink dari Hinata, mau tak mau Naruto mengalah. Dia memang lemah dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya itu.

"Oke, tapi sedikit lho."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat posisinya, "Nah, sekarang Naruto-kun berbaring dulu, nanti kalau aku sudah membawakan makanan baru duduk lagi." gadis itu mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto, memposisikan agar kekasihnya itu bisa berbaring. Naruto yang melihat perlakuan Hinata tersenyum senang,

"_Ha'i, Ha'i~_"

Tangan Hinata kembali menyentuh kening Naruto, "Kalau begitu aku ke bawah dulu," tepat saat Hinata berbalik, lengan kekar Naruto menggeggam tangannya.

"Tapi nanti kau mau kan menyuapiku?" pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata memerah sekilas.

Gadis itu mengangguk kikuk, "Ba..baiklah~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama berselang, Hinata kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur ayam buatan Kushina_-basan_. Wanita merah itu senang sekali saat tahu Naruto akhirnya mau makan.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata, saat maniknya melihat Naruto yang tengah tertidur kembali. Hah, sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Perut tidak boleh kosong kan kalau sedang sakit~

Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh nampan berisikan bubur hangat serta air putih di meja, tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Naruto.

"Bangun dulu Naruto-kun, buburnya sudah datang," ucapnya.

"..."

"Enggh~ kau sudah datang Hinata, hoaahhm~" Naruto menggeliatkan tubuhnya sekilas, dan kembali mendudukan diri.

"Sekarang makan dulu, nanti baru tidur~" ujar Hinata seraya mengambil kembali semangkuk bubur di atas meja. Perlahan ia menyendok bubur itu, meniupnya pelan-pelan dan,

"Ayo," seperti menyuapi anak kecil, Naruto mengangguk dan langsung melahap bubur di tangan Hinata. Hah, melihat betapa menggemaskan serta penurutnya Naruto, ingin sekali Hinata memeluknya.

**[...]**

Tidak ia duga, Naruto yang katanya mual kalau makan bisa menghabiskan seluruh bubur yang ia bawa, terkejut sekaligus senang. Yang penting nafsu makan kekasihnya ini masih baik.

"Kukira Naruto-kun tidak akan habis memakan buburnya~" ujar gadis itu senang, perlahan ia menaruh mangkuk kosong di tangannya, dan mengambil segelas air, memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Yah, kalau kau yang menyuapi sampai mangkuknya pun bisa kumakan sekalian~"jawab sang Uzumaki di sertai seringai jahilnya, membuat Hinata memerah.

"_Mou_, berarti kalau tidak aku suapi Naruto-kun tidak mau makan? Bagaimana mau sembuh~" desah gadis indigo itu panjang.

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa kan~"

Hinata kembali menatap wajah Naruto, saat tak sengaja menangkap sedikit bubur yang mampir di pinggir bibir pemuda pirang itu. "Hah, aku saja menyuapimu masih kotor seperti ini, Naruto-kun memangnya tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya seraya membersihkan noda bubur di sana,

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Kau yang terbaik!" serunya kecil.

"..."

**Blush~**

Ah, bisakah kekasih pirangnya ini tidak menggodanya satu kali saja~ bisa-bisa wajahnya keburu semerah kepiting rebus saat keluar dari kamar ini.

"U..ugh, Na..Naruto-kun sekarang lebih baik isthirahat lagi," gadis itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mencoba membaringkan Naruto kembali,

"Kau malu ya?" goda Naruto kembali.

"_Mo..Mou_, Naruto-kun, isthirahat!" Hinata segera menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, dan sebelum ia sempat menjauhkan kedua tangannya.

**Grep,** untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya.

"_Arigatou ne_ Hinata~" pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan tangan Hinata ke bibirnya dan,

**Cup, **mengecupnya pelan. Manik Saphirenya yang tadi tertutup kini kembali terbuka, menatap intens sang kekasih, mencoba tersenyum kecil. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas yang terasa panas di sekitar tangannya.

**Blush, Blush!** Woww! Gadis indigo itu nyaris pingsan, kenapa _pheromone _yang di keluarkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto ini terasa kuat sekali saat ia demam. Manik sayu yang menatapnya, tangannya di cium serta senyuman maut andalan Naruto!

"A..ah, I...iya, Na..Naruto-kun, I..itu kan sudah kewajibanku sebagai ke..kekasihmu-" Hah, kambuh lagi deh kebiasaan gugupnya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah kikuk Hinata terkikik kecil, "Ahaha, kau tahu Hinata, sebenarnya sejak tadi aku ingin sekali mencium dan menerkammu. Yah, tapi karena tubuhku masih lemas, terpaksa kutunda~" ujarnya cepat. Sedikit kesal juga tidak bisa mencium Hinata seperti biasa, dia juga tidak ingin kekasih indigonya ini tertular flunya kan~

"..."

"..."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajahnya bertambah merah. Dengan pelan ia memukul dada bidang Naruto, "_Mo..mou_, Naruto-kun berhenti menggodaku!" serunya.

"Eh, aku tidak menggodamu kok, kalau aku tidak demam. Sudah kucium kau sejak tadi~" samar-samar entah kenapa Hinata mendengar nada kecewa dari Naruto. Meski di tutupi dengan tawa, tapi tetap saja terdengar,

"Hah, sepertinya beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa menciummu dulu~"

Terdengar lagi.

Hah, desahan napas Naruto pun terdengar tak beraturan. Dalam hati Hinata mengikik kecil, tadi memang dia yang di goda, tapi sekarang...

Bolehkan ganti tempat~

"Jadi Naruto-kun ingin menciumku?"

"Eh?"

"Hihi, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi~"

Melihat Hinata yang terkikik geli tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas, "Ya..yah, mau bagaimana lagi kan, daripada kau ikut-ikutan sakit,"

"..."

Hah, kenapa kekasih pirangnya ini tidak mau bermanja-manja sedikit dengannya. Selalu saja tidak ingin merugikan orang lain, Hinata jadi gemas melihatnya.

'Yah, mungkin sekarang giliranku~'

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut di pelipis pemuda pirang kekasihnya, dan dengan lembut..

**Cup,** gadis indigo itu mengecup hidung Naruto, "Ini supaya bersin-bersin Naruto-kun cepat hilang~"

"Hi..Hina-" Naruto kaget minta ampun, mendapati kecupan Hinata dan belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya,

**Cup,** Hinata kembali mengecup lembut pipi Naruto, "Ini supaya Naruto-kun bisa tersenyum lagi~"

"Hi..Hinata, nanti ka-"

Dan yang terakhir,

**Cup,** kecupan di kening Naruto ia berikan, "Dan ini supaya pusing di kepala Naruto-kun cepat sembuh, aku berharap dua hari lagi Naruto-kun bisa sembuh terus kembali lagi ke sekolah~" ucapnya pelan, menjauhkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"..."

Demi _Kami-sama_! Bolehkah Naruto meminta kesembuhannya agar bisa menerkam gadis termanis di depannya ini sekarang juga!

Blush~

"U..ugh, Hinata kau benar-benar pintar menggodaku," erang sang Uzumaki seraya memperlihatkan semburat merah di pipinya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik senang mendengarnya. Sampai saat, Ia teringat akan anak kecil yang sempat di temuinya tadi,

"Oh, hampir saja aku lupa!" gadis indigo itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan cepat dan mendekati tasnya. Membuka serta mengambil sebungkus permen dari dalam sana. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya memerah bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya kembali, Fiuh~

"Anak kecil yang kemarin Naruto-kun tolong memberikan ini," ucapnya, memberikan sebungkus permen itu.

"Anak kecil? Ah, maksudmu anak kecil berambut coklat kemarin?!"

Hinata mengangguk, "Katanya Naruto-kun mengambilkan bolanya yang terjatuh ke danau dan tanpa basa-basi langsung saja menceburkan diri ke sana, sampai-sampai demam seperti ini~" ujarnya menahan tawa.

'Ketahuan ya?' batin Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Yah, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi?"

Hinata mendesah kecil, Ia tahu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya itu, "_Ha'i, Ha'i_, apa Naruto-kun mau? Biar kubukakan."

"..." melihat gerak-gerik Hinata sejak tadi,

_Hah, seorang Uzumaki Naruto baru pertama kalinya kalah oleh kekasihnya, gadis yang tadinya malu-malu entah kenapa bisa berubah sedrastis tadi. Menggodanya bahkan sampai-sampai lupa dengan kebiasaan gugupnya,_

"Oke, tapi Hinata-"

"Ya?"

_Tapi mungkin untuk hari ini juga, pertama kalinya sang Uzumaki yang selalu terlihat peduli dan menjaga agar kekasih indigionya itu terhindar dari penyakitnya, _

"Kalau aku minta permennya dari mulut ke mulut boleh tidak?"

"E..eh?!"

_Lupa kalau permintaannya tadi, bisa saja membuat Hinata ikut terbaring sakit besok. Dengan sebuah ciuman yang menularkan penyakit demam miliknya~_

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Kyaa! Akhirnya selese UN juga! #teriak gaje# setelah tiga hari berperang dan sekarang satu beban terangkat. Mushi merayakannya dengan menyumbang fic lagi buat **NHFD #5#** ahaha XD

Karena ada yang minta Mushi buat cerita NaruHina remaja, Nah sudah Mushi buatkan. Mudah-mudahan aja ceritanya fluffy #ngarep# ehehe, yah yang penting bisa ikut ngerayain event aja udah seneng.

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

_Oh, iya, Mushi pingin polling dulu. Fic Mushi (NaruHina) mana yang mau kalian baca? Jadi Mushi bisa apdet, cepet ehehe XD_

**_Can I Love Him? Tsundere?! Tsundere! My Live With You? Take Care of You? atau Sequel Punishment? _**

_Pilih ya, kalau sempat #plak# ahaha XD_

**_oOoOOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Arigatou_ buat yang sudah mem-fav, dan me-riview ketiga cerita Chibi NaruHina Mushi ahaha XD

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
